xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Sonic Racing
Team Sonic Racing is a spin-off racing video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sega. It was first teased at SXSW 2018, and is scheduled for a release during the holidays of 2018. It will receive both a physical and digital release for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, and a digital-only release for the PC. Said to combine the best elements of arcade and fast-paced competitive style racing, Team Sonic Racing has the player face-off with friends in intense multiplayer racing. Plot In Team Adventure Mode, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends receive letters that invites them to participate in a Grand Prix like none other. The invitations come from the mysterious sponsor of said race: Dodonpa, a funny-looking and chubby tanuki riding around in an Egg Mobile-like vehicle. While the gentle and chatty Dodonpa seems only interested in having Sonic and co. as racers in his Grand Prix, his intentions are a complete mystery and might be more sinister in nature. Gameplay Team Sonic Racing is a racing game in which players race against each other in multiplayer racing using fifteen characters from across the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Akin to Sonic & Sega All-Stars Eacing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, characters race through various race circuits themed on different locations in the Sonic series and collect power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Some of the power-ups include fourteen different kinds of Wisps (a recurring power-up in the Sonic series), which can be used both defensively and offensively against rivals. Players are also given the opportunity to customize their racing style, having the freedom to choose between three distinct character types (Speed, Technique, and Power). The game will also feature unlockable game-changing vehicle customization options that adjust the performance and appearance of a playable character's vehicle. Supporting both multiplayer and local co-op, Team Sonic Racing allows up to twelve players to race at the same time and offers four-player split-screen support. The game also has various offline/online race modes, including Grand Prix Mode, Exhibition Mode, Time-Trial and Team Adventure Mode. There is also "Adventure Mode", which is a story-centric mode available for players to familiarize themselves with the game and its wide array of characters. Players can either race by themselves or as a team. In the latter case, it allows players to work together as a team to win races by sharing power-ups and speed boosts. Teamplayers can also use various team moves to assist their teammates, knock out opponents, and unleash special moves called "Team Ultimates". Artworks 'Renders 3D: 01' TSR_Amy.png|Amy Rose TSR_Chao.png|Chao TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat TSR_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog TSR_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile 'Renders 3D: 02' Team_Sonic_Racing_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Team_Sonic_Racing_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Team_Sonic_Racing_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Team_Sonic_Racing_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Team_Sonic_Racing_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Team_Sonic_Racing_Omega.png|E-123 Omega Team_Sonic_Racing_Amy.png|Amy Rose Team_Sonic_Racing_Chao.png|Chao Team_Sonic_Racing_Big.png|Big the Cat Team_Sonic_Racing_Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat Team_Sonic_Racing_Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog Team_Sonic_Racing_Vector.jpg|Vector the Crocodile Characters 'Playable Characters' 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Team Rose' *Amy Rose *Chao *Big the Cat 'Team Vector' *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Egg Pawn 'None-Playable Characters' *Dark Chao *Hero Chao *Neutral Chao *Omochao *Wisp *White Wisps Gallery Team_Sonic_Racing_-_2_1528195201.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_3_1527074920.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_4_1527074916.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_5_1527074917.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_6_1528195202.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_8_1527074912.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_9_1527074913.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_10_1527074911.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_-_11_1527074909.jpg Team_Sonic_Racing_screenshot_1.png Team_Sonic_Racing_screenshot_2.png Team_Sonic_Racing_screenshot_3.png TSRIceMountainPromo7.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo10.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo18.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo19.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo23.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo25.jpg Quotes Main article: Team Sonic Racing/quotes Stages Team Sonic Racing features twenty-one tracks in total, each split across seven Zones and based on locations from past Sonic games. *Ice Mountain *Market Street *Wisp Circuit *Boo's House Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Team Sonic Racing Media. Music Videos 'Trailer' Team Sonic Racing - E3 Trailer Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedeghog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Team Sonic Racing / Voice Sound Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic video games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:2018 Video Games Category:Racing video games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced